This invention relates to a safety device for stopping operation of a sealed compressor upon a loss of charge.
Sealed compressors are utilized in many refrigerant compressor applications. Typically, a canister is sealed in a fluid-tight manner, and an electric motor and compressor pump unit are placed within the canister. Refrigerant circulated within the canister includes sections at both suction and discharge pressure. As an example, a discharge plenum is typically formed near one end of the compression canister, and between and end cap and a canister body. Also, the suction fluid is often allowed to circulate within the canister to cool the motor, or perform other functions.
With these types of compressors, loss of refrigerant charge may occur by leaking. When the amount of refrigerant in the system decreases below the expected amount, the temperature at the discharge end of the compressor increases dramatically.
Various expensive safeguards are included into the compressor and its associated controls to identify this occurrence.
It is the goal of this invention to simplify the types of safety devices included for identifying a loss of charge situation and for protecting the compressor.